


Жестокая реальность

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Джед задумывается о последствиях возвращения к реальной жизни





	Жестокая реальность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reality Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275456) by [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda). 



> Бета - [Pheeby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby)

— Эй, Окти?..

— Да, Джед? — обернулся Октавиус. Ковбой сидел на водительском месте в их припаркованной машине: он наклонился вперёд, положив руки на руль и глядя вдаль через лобовое стекло.

Джед повернул голову в его сторону:

— Окти, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что было бы... если бы мы были реальными?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Октавиус уже привык, что его друг постоянно страдает по поводу их небольшого роста, но сегодня задумчивость в голосе Джедидайи застала его врасплох.

— Ну, это... ты понимаешь? Реальными. В смысле — не просто здоровенными, как Гигантор, а взаправду настоящими! Если бы вообще не были этими мелкопузыми фигурками на выставке, а... ты бы жил в Римской империи, а я — на Диком Западе.

— Понятно, — кивнул Октавиус. — Знаешь, не могу сказать, что я когда-либо задумывался об этом. Я храню воспоминания о Риме, и мне вполне достаточно этой реальности. А ты это к чему?

— Да я просто много ломал башку на этот счёт, — сказал Джедидайя и опять уставился сквозь лобовое стекло невидящим взглядом. — Прикинь: жить настоящей жизнью. Видеть солнце. Расширять границы своей страны, продвигаться вперёд. Строить реальную железную дорогу, чтоб потом ездить по ней куда-нибудь, и шарахать настоящим динамитом, который реально взрывается.

И мечтательным голосом добавил:

— Обзавестись пистолетами, которые стреляют по-настоящему!..

Октавиус, чувствуя, что друг о чем-то умалчивает, поинтересовался:

— Но?..

Джед вздохнул, затем снова посмотрел на него:

— А потом я взял в голову такую штуку: если бы я был настоящим ковбоем, на настоящем Западе, то чёрта с два бы мы познакомились. Ты бы жил в настоящем Древнем Риме за две тыщи лет до меня. И я никогда бы тебя не встретил, и даже не узнал бы о тебе ничего.

Римлянин, услышав, как дрогнул голос друга, дотянулся и накрыл его руку своей:

— И?.. — осторожно произнёс он.

Джед усмехнулся, сжимая его пальцы:

— В общем, я решил, что дело того не стоит. Ежели вся эта реальность значит, что я не заполучу тебя, тогда я выбираю быть мелкопузым, партнёр. Без вариантов.

Октавиус улыбнулся и поцеловал его.


End file.
